Conservapedia
Conservapedia Is a wiki that contains a huge amount of gibberish. It was created with the sole purpose of turning people into apes. Of course it’s a a huge plan to brainwash mankind and make them think the earth is flat, it could only be thought as an ill-conceived ultra-orthodox Christian site started by a couple of old church ladies in apparent response to an imagined liberal bias on the part of wikipedia(The truth is that, to far-right conservatives, it is reality that has a left wing bias - not Wikipedia). Conservapedia asserts misinformed opinion as fact. They equate homosexuality with polygamy and liberals with terrorists. A logical response to Conservapedia would sound something like this: "All hail the hypno-toad. Al Gore will lead the liberal nation to glorious empire upon the moon." It is a fundamentalist Christian wiki encyclopedia project which promotes Biblical creationism and mostly rejects science. Heavily criticized by both conservatives and liberals, it is the subject of ridicule from those who are used to getting information without a heavy dose of fundamentalist hilarity. Its most heavily-viewed pages are about such topics as homosexuality, Wikipedia, and Adolf Hitler. The site became more famous than it ever deserved to be when progressives discovered it and pointed out what a laughing stock of insane drivel it was. At that point it had been mainly written by semi-educated home-schooled creationist children and it was truly a thing of wonder and horror. Progressives began vandalizing it and linking to it from blogs urging people to vandalise or debate with them. This almost certainly accounted for better than two thirds of the hits Conservapedia got at that point. Later some scientifically-minded users began to try to inject real science into the site - but soon ran afoul of CP's hair-trigger anal retentive blocking policy. Evolution became a battle-ground and later doughnuts. But the rationalists could not hold the line, and were cruelly exiled in what became known as the "Night of the Blunt Knives". Some entered on the long trek to RationalWiki where they first plotted to overthrow the fascist state of Conservapedia. But later they forgot their proletariat roots and became another bourgeois wiki concerned about its own hit count. Others founded the wonderful pure socialist Liberapedia wiki you are reading now, and which is one of the sources of truth on the internet. Meanwhile, CP continues on its own insane path of biblical literalism, neo-fascism and republican madness. Although many adults are now involved, it still reads like it is written by home-schooled creationist children. Use of Conservapedia as a primary source of information is not advised. Blocking Policy On Conservapedia, you can be blocked for... :...using the wrong sort of English. :...questioning the opinions of the admins. :...using discussion to as a means of improving Conservapedia. :...being an atheist. :...being a homosexual. :...using discussion to as a means of improving Conservapedia. :...not being in an alternate reality (on acid) where bad things don't happen. :...being sensible and writing the truth. :...comprehending the fact that the American government was wrong about Iraq. :...comprehending the fact that the French are not complete idiots. :...saying that the UK was a strong nation during WWII, and that America wasn't the best of them all. :...mentioning the FBI "incident" Note: If you question Andy, then he will brand you as a liberal. While perfecly sane people know that isn't bad at all, as a matter of fact it's a very good thing, Andy will block you for it. Conservapedia says: # All kangaroos are descended from a single pair who were on Noah's Ark. # Gravity is an unproven theory. # Einstein's General Relativity "has nothing to do with physics". # Only followers of Christianity are capable of religious faith. # Atheists are incapable of being moral. # Jews are "touchy" about the Holocaust. # Some of the most violent homicides seen by pathologists are among male homosexuals. # Whites are the supreme race and that Hitler and the Klan had some good ideas. # The Beach Boys are an example of heavy metal. # There were dinosaurs on Noah's Ark. # The Earth might be the center of the universe # Rock music causes riots. # McCarthyism was good. # Ann Coulter is just kidding. # Belief in the Theory of Relativity leads to a belief in moral relativity (a bad thing). # Dinosaurs are "generally believed" to be extinct. # "God exercises eternal and righteous judgment of the wicked in hell." # Homosexuality can cause bad smoking habits. Suggested Course of Action Don't Go To Conservapedia Any More. Except for 3 things: *1. Comedic relief. But even then, on any given page there is a 30% chance of headdesk from loss of faith in humanity. *2. To support the Liberal Revolution against Conservapedia! If you want to join in, simply make an account. It should NOT contain the word Liberal or anything that is liberal-y, instead place words that inspire "warm fuzzies" in Conservatives, such as JesusLover4evr or ReaganResurrected. Or choose something simple that won’t attract attention. That way, they won't suspect a thing, and they will be stunned when you start to VANDALIZE!! Those old church ladies will never defeat the amazing powers of mass spam, and perhaps break a hip when trying to fix it! *3. You might be a diabolical reader who knows how to internet-method-act. If so, they make a perfectly innocuous username on CP, make perfectly innocuous mainspace edits, and don't put anything inflamatory on your userpage. Then IMITATE ANDY and use such methods as the Schlafly Reversal and the Schlafly Liberalator and protect the "truth" in key debates. Don't EVER question Andy. Do this for a year or so, adding content and bashing "liberals" using "logic," and perhaps Andy will make you a sysop. When he promotes you, be sure to thank Andy profusely, then send our warm fuzzy notices to the other admins. Wait one to two days doing perfectly normal CP sysop-type things, such as making full use of the Schlafly Rearguard, then--GO INSANE! PROTECT EVERYTHING! BLOCK EVERYONE! SPAM THE ADMINS! It'll be the ultimate vengeance! You'll be welcomed into Liberapedia with fanfare. RationalWiki will celebrate you as a hero. Start right away! But don't do anything malicious, or you might just get "refered to the authorities." DON'T EVER MENTION THE FBI INCIDENT. Young Earth Creationist View on Conservapedia Young Earth Creationists believe Conservapedia is run by a coterie of ultra-liberal conservationists determined to drive conservatives away from religion with an editorial policy that insures every article on the site makes out that all Christians are irrational airheads. The YEC community also believes that the liberal deceit in every article on the site is designed to persuade conservatives that home-schooling inevitably produces illiterate fanatics. Prominent spokespeople for the YEC and Homeschooling movement have pointed to passages in Revelations that predict an evil twin will be created as a mirror image of The One True Wikipedia for the purpose of leading the faithful astray and into the clutches of the Evil One. External links *Conservapedia (Hilarious Uncyclopedia article) Category:Wiki category:Stupidity Category:Child Abuse